The present disclosure relates to an input device capable of providing haptic feedback to an operator. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an input device, which is called haptic device, and which is used for a personal computer, an automobile, a camera, a game machine, a medical device, or the like.
A haptic device haptically responds to a person in response to operation by the person. For example, when a person operates a haptic device, the device is capable of controlling behaviors on a display. Examples of such behaviors include selecting still image/moving image, transfer, stop, and the like. In response to an input operation, a haptic device transmits vibration or the like from the device to a person. The vibration or the like reminds a person that such operation is input.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-158909 discloses an example of a haptic device. The haptic device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-158909 has a ring shape as a whole. The haptic device includes a base at the lower portion, and a cap at the upper portion. The cap is capable of rotating with respect to the base. A user is capable of inputting operation by rotating the cap. The haptic device includes a sensor, a piezoelectric motor (ultrasonic motor), and the like. The sensor is configured to detect the above-mentioned rotation status. The piezoelectric motor (ultrasonic motor) is configured to provide haptic feedback in response to the rotation operation.